A variety of different types of filters have been utilized in communication settings. With ever-increasing data transmission speeds in such communication settings, problems have begun to develop. Conventional filters simply do not account for issues that arise with higher transmission speeds.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adaptive filter that address issues with higher data transmission speeds.